In the image forming process most of the toner is transferred to the print media, usually paper. Waste toner is the leftover toner that did not transfer to the media and is cleaned from the image forming stage by various methods. All debris removed during this cleaning stage are put back into the internal toner supply within the image forming apparatus or is passed into a waste container. The waste container and/or internal toner supply is removed from the image forming apparatus after a certain image count has been reached or the container is measured as full. The container is then discarded and replaced with an empty container. Even if the internal toner supply cartridge is recycled, the waste toner itself is not.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.